


Happy Hanukkah, baby

by silly_aussie



Series: Alex'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gleempreg's Weekly Writing Challenge (Ultrasound)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hanukkah, baby

Kurt pulls his blankets over his head and groans. He's been sick for the past two weeks, but today just seems so much worse. Maybe it's payback for not telling Puck yet. Speak of the devil... 

"You still feel like shit, babe?" Puck asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Kurt murmurs an agreement. "I'm sorry. We had plans-"

"Hey, stop it. We can do that stuff when you're better" He pulls the blankets back and kisses Kurt's forehead.

"That's not what I meant" Kurt mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Where's the bucket?"

"Here." Puck holds it up next to Kurt, who shakes his head

"Just making sure I hadn't left it anywhere"

Puck puts the bucket back down, then gets up and starts looking through Kurt's side of the closet.

"Noah, what are you doing" Kurt asks tiredly.

"I'm taking you to the doctors. This is too long to be sick... Why do you have green tights?"

"Peter Pan, remember. And it's just the Flu"

"Dude, I thought that was Link. No wonder you didn't get my 'master sword' line" Puck shut the closet doors and walked to the bed. "Put these on"

"Who's Link?" Kurt asks, then shakes his head "Never mind. I don't need a doctor, Noah, I- I know what this is." He leans over and pulls open his bedside drawer. "I was going to give this to you tomorrow, for the last day of Hanukkah, but..." he shrugs and holds out a manila envelope.

"That's today, babe" Puck says, taking the envelope. His jaw drops slightly when he looks inside. "This is... So you're... When? How?"

Kurt crawls up beside Puck and kisses his cheek "Yes, Noah, I'm pregnant. And probably Hallowe'en" he smiles hesitantly. "We were-"

"Completely shitfaced?" Puck offers

"I was going to say really drunk, but yes. That's the only time we didn't use protection. I assume, anyway" Kurt leans against Puck, who rests his hand on Kurt's belly.

"So" Kurt says quietly "Do you want to see the video?" There's a pause, and then he goes bright red "I meant of the... Not... Oh god"

Puck laughs "I would love to see the Ultrasound. Though if you _have_  the other..."

Kurt smacks Puck on the arm.


End file.
